1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auto-ejector of recording mediums incorporated in an apparatus for recording on and/or reproducing from the disk-like recording mediums, such as floppy disks or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One prior art auto-ejector is of the type which is connected with a disk driving motor of the apparatus by a mechanism including a solenoid and the like when an ejection start signal is detected, so that a recording medium is ejected under the power of the disk driving motor. The solenoid and the like can be substituted by a motor.
In the above auto-ejector, a solenoid or the like, or a motor used only for driving the ejection mechanism is necessary, even though the disk driving motor of the apparatus is used also as a motor for ejecting the recording medium. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size and weight of the apparatus, and to lower the production cost of the apparatus.